


Lost In You

by sirbuttsalot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirbuttsalot/pseuds/sirbuttsalot
Summary: A love written in the stars.(Voltron OCs)





	1. Prologue

Prince Comet Metara lost his family and the rest of his people to two different attacks by the Galra on his home planet of Triton. The only survivors were him, his older sister Nebulara, and his pet wolf Jet.

After the first attack when he was only twelve years old, Comet was left scarred, both physically and mentally. His parents, King Astro and Queen Solaris, were killed, and he and Nebulara were left to suffer with only half of their people alive. Nebulara became queen, because Comet, the proper heir to the throne, became mute after the attack. But with the help of Tritonan "science", Comet created a small diamond he could wear around his head that allowed him to telepathically speak to others.

They survived for the next six years, until they were attacked again by the Galra, and the rest of his people were killed and his sister was taken prisoner.

Comet was left alone for months with Jet on the empty planet, until a small ship landed close by. The single passenger, a young Galra man, who recently escaped his parents that are high ranking military generals, came seeking refuge. His name was Vrax.

Vrax and Comet became close friends, and eventually began dating. Not long afterwords, the three were rescued by the paladins of Voltron and left Triton, for what they thought would be forever.

Now, months later, they have returned to the planet to reclaim an old relic of the royal family, in order to keep it from falling into the wrong hands.

And this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever you read Comet's lines, know that he's speaking telepathically. That's why I don't use quotation marks for him. Also I guess this takes place around season two (ish?) End of season one? Lord only knows.

“Come on, Comet! We need you on this mission!” Lance shouted as he attempted to pull Comet out of the castle ship. He clung to the doorway with one arm while the blue paladin had firm a grip on his other arm, yanking harshly to get him to step out onto the planet they just landed on.

‘No! I can't! I won't!’ Comet shouted telepathically to Lance.

“Oh yes you are! You're the only one who knows anything about this planet! We can't go anywhere without you!” Lance yanked harder on Comet’s arm.

‘I'm not going and that's final!’

Lance groaned, turning to Vrax. “Vrax, help me out here. He won’t budge. Maybe you should try, he likes you better,” he let go of Comet, backing away so Vrax could get to him.

Vrax sighed and stepped over to Comet, who had backed away further into the ship “What do I need to do to make you leave this ship?”

‘Get me off this planet,’ Comet crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

“Anything besides that?”

‘Nope,’ Comet slid down the wall to a sitting position. “Maybe you should just pick him up and carry him out,” Lance suggested.

“I know. That was going to be the last resort,” Vrax shook his head, grabbing Comet by the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder.

‘No! No, I'm not going!’ Comet struggled against Vrax’s grip while he carried him off the ship. “I'm sorry, but we need you,”

‘I can’t do it! I can’t!’ Comet pulled against Vrax, trying to get back to the ship while the door shut so he couldn't get back in.

“Just remember, the quicker this goes, the quicker you get to leave,”

Comet stopped struggling, wiggling out of Vrax’s arms and onto the ground. ‘Alright, fine’ he turned to “speak” to the rest of the group, pointing towards a charred and abandoned castle. ‘The palace is where we need to go. If I can get the tracking systems working again, we should be able to tell if there's been anyone here besides us,’

The group began walking to the palace, and Vrax spoke up. “I still don't get why we’re here. There hasn't been anyone here since we left,”

‘But it's still an empty planet full of magic. If anyone were to find out that the science we had was actually Tritonan magic, they would take whatever they could to use it for themselves,’ Comet bent down and picked up a handful of dirt.

‘Even the soil here has magic. It may be very very little, but if the correct mage or priest had the power, they could easily manipulate it to their own will. Watch,’ he lifted his other hand, to which the soil followed his motion in the air. ‘It's just dirt though, so it can't do much. It's the palace we have to worry about. That's where most of the magic was created long ago,' he flicked the dirt away.

Vrax frowned. “Nice job making me anxious,”

Allura rolled her eyes. “I still feel like it's just science, and you're being too over dramatic,”

“He made dirt float, how is it not magic?” Hunk pointed out.

‘Well whatever you choose to believe, we need to make sure no one else can get to it. It's too dangerous to let it fall into the wrong hands. Come on, this way’ Comet motioned for the group to enter the village gates.

Everyone followed close behind, with Pidge picking up samples of the dirt along the way.

Once they arrived at the palace, Comet stood at the large entry doors, hesitant to open them. Vrax rubbed Comet’s shoulders comfortingly.

Comet looked up at Vrax with a small smile, then pushed the doors open.

The inside of the palace was extravagant, despite being burnt and destroyed in many places. Tears threatened to fall from Comet’s eyes, but he blinked them away.

‘There are three places we need to go. The control room, the library, and the underground temple. If I can get it working again, we can use the controls to see if anyone has been here since… since we left. The library and temple have the magic texts we either need to take with us…’ he paused.

‘...or destroy,’

“So, how should we split up then?” Keith asked.

‘Well for right now, we can only do two groups because the temple doors can only be opened by a priest or a royal family member, and I need to be in the control room. And since I'm bad at making decisions, just go wherever the heck you think you need to go. The library is right down that hall to the left,’

Comet pointed down the hall. ‘Just look for anything that might be off or missing and report it to me,’

Vrax looked down at Comet. “Will you be okay if I go look somewhere else?”

‘I should be fine. If I need you, I'll call,’ Comet pulled Vrax down for a kiss, then left for the control room with Allura, Pidge, and Shiro.

‘And if you see a room with a dark purple door, don’t go in! That's my room and none of you are allowed in it!’

“Cool, I'll probably go into it!” Vrax joked as he and Hunk, Lance, and Keith made their way to the library.

‘Don’t you dare! Ugh…’ Comet shook his head, leading his group off to the control room.

Once they got there, Comet placed his hand on a blank panel, which switched everything on in the large room. Bright purple lights filled the room, and many other panels lit up along the walls.

‘It’s like nothing has changed… you know, I wasn't allowed in here for the longest time. Heh, they never trusted me to work this stuff. Said my magic wasn't enough to power this room. Well would you look at me now, doing it all on my own,’

Allura stared at the walls. “What's going on…? Is this the… magic?” she touched one of the panels.

‘Mostly, yes. It's like the technology you use, but it's powered by Tritonan magic. If you want to see real magic, it's the underground temple you'll need to go to. But right now I need to see if anything has changed or if someone has been here,’ Comet moved some of the panels around, pressing a few buttons and pulling up a large digital map.

‘Now let's see…’ he examined the map for a.few minutes. ‘So far, nothing. Only animals and insects… uh oh,’

“That doesn't sound good. What's happening now?” Shiro asked, rushing over to Comet with Allura and Pidge.

‘We need to get everyone out of the library… like right now,’ Comet tuned his telepathy to everyone in the library. ‘Guys, you need to get out of there as fast as you can. There's an explosive planted near the temple entrance, which happens to be right underneath the library. You have to leave!’

Inside the library, Vrax was panicking. He looked around for the rest of the group, picking up Lance and Keith once he found them.

“HUNK WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“I'm already out! Let's go!” Hunk, already in the doorway of the library, took off running away from the room.

The four ran quickly across the castle, back to the control room. “Comet, what's going on?!”

‘Explosion! Any second now!’ Only secondary later did the explosion go off, shaking the entire castle.

‘And that's the last of the library…’

“Well, I mean at least no one can steal the books now, right?” Pidge chuckled nervously.

“But what about the temple? How are we supposed to get there now?” Keith asked.

‘There’s one other entrance… from my room…’ Comet shut his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

“Comet, I promise we won't touch anything, alright?” Vrax said softly.

‘It’s not that… it's just that I have so many memories tied to my room… I don't know if I'll be able to go back in there…’

“Well, maybe you'll feel better if you see it again,”

‘Maybe… let's just get this over with. Come on, it's this way,’ Comet lead the group to his old room.

Once they got there, Comet spent a few moments gathering the courage to open the door. He placed a shaking hand on the silver door knob, hesitating to open it.

Vrax gently took Comet’s other hand, kissing it. “Breathe,”

Comet took a deep breath, then turned the handle, pushing open the door. He glanced around the room, remembering all the fun times, the sad times, and everything in between.

‘I was in here… when we were first attacked… when they took my parents... I’m sorry, let's just get to the temple,’ he stepped over to the closet door, placing his hand on the center and lighting up an intricate pattern. He backed away and the door opened on it's own, revealing an old stone staircase leading downwards.

‘This way,’ he lead the group down the stairs.

“Oh so like, fucking terrifying?” Keith raised an eyebrow. “You can do anything down here,”

‘Well, I guess you can put it that way. Magic is much stronger down here because of how the ancients built everything. You know, if you want me to later, I can teach you guys some magic. It won't be much, but at least I'll be able to pass on the tradition,’

Allura perked up. “Really?”

‘As long as you're willing to learn, I can teach you a little bit of what I know. Like I said, it won't be much, but that's only because none of you are pureblood Tritonan,’ Comet stopped once they reached the bottom of the stairs, an old wooden door being the only thing standing between them and the temple.

Comet placed his hand on the door, and like the closet door in his room, the same design glowed to life and the doors swung open.

The group looked around the temple in awe.

“It's beautiful,” Allura commented.

‘And it's in one piece, thank the ancients. I was worried something might have happened to it after the explosion. I just have to grab one thing, then we leave,’ Comet hurried off to a side room, returning quickly with a large, worn down leather book.

‘This is what really needs to be protected. The library may have had important things in it, but its the Book of the Ancients that we can't allow anyone to get a hold of,’ he placed the book on a raised stone platform, waving his hand over the cover to open it and turn some of the pages.

“Wow, there's a lot of stuff I don't know about… well everything,” Hunk stared at the book, which was basically turning pages on it's own.

“What's in the book exactly? How much do you know about it?” Vrax asked.

‘Really it's just spells, if I'm gonna keep it simple. And, I know some things, but that's only because I kept sneaking down here to read it while everyone else was asleep. I wasn't even supposed to know this existed until I turned eighteen. But man, was Nebulara a blabber mouth,’

“Nebulara?” Allura asked, examining the book.

‘My older sister. After the first attack, she became queen because our parents were… gone… and I was too young to be king,’

“Where is she now? She isn't… ya know…” Lance motioned vaguely around with his hands.

‘I don't know. She was taken by the Galra after the second attack and I haven't seen her since,’

“I'm sure she's alright,” Vrax smiled softly at Comet.

‘I can only hope… I guess it's time to head back now…’ Comet picked the book up, casting a protection spell on it and tucking it under his arm.

After they all arrived back at the castle ship, Comet stared back at the palace one last time. He then turned to step inside the ship with the Book of the Ancients in his hands.

Vrax walked beside Comet as they made their way through the ship.

“What are you gonna do with it?” Vrax asked, motioning to the book.

‘Well… I can't destroy it. It contains too many things I haven't learned yet, and I refuse to let it's secrets be lost. I'll just have keep it safe for the rest of my life. I'll have to pass it down to whoever is worthy enough after I die… then again, I may be thinking ahead too much,’

“You should totally read it then!”

“Yeah I guess…” Comet opened the door to his room, letting Vrax in before him, then stepping inside. He sat down on the floor, placing the book in front of him.

‘As long as it's with me, it's safe. No one can break the protection spell other than me… or Neb… but she's not here…’ Comet stared down at the book on the floor.

“We’ll find her, I promise,” Vrax placed a hand on Comet’s shoulder.

‘How can you be so sure? They killed everyone on my planet, why wouldn't they have killed her too?’

“She has power, just like you,”

‘And they'll do anything to get that power,’

“Exactly. Including taking her,”

‘You don’t get what I'm saying! They tortured us and killed our parents right in front of our eyes! Where do you think this scar came from??’ Comet pointed to the scar over his mouth. ‘Why do you think that I don't talk?? It's because of them! Nothing will stop them from doing whatever the hell they want to get what they want! And that includes killing my sister!’

Vrax sighed, sitting down next to his boyfriend. “Please calm down, Comet,”

‘No, I won't calm down! You don't understand!’ tears started to spill from his eyes. ‘Nobody understands! Nobody knows what I've gone through!’

Vrax hugged Comet tightly. “I know I don't exactly understand, but I want to be here for you…”

Comet sniffed, hugging him back and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. ‘I'm sorry… I just… going back to Triton brought back so many memories… so many emotions…’

“I didn't mean to upset you,”

‘You didn't, it was my fault… I just want to pet Jet… he’s soft…’

“You're soft too, you know,” Vrax commented with a smile.

Comet smiled back, kissing him on the cheek. ‘I love you, Vrax’

“I love you too, Comet,”


	3. Chapter Two

Comet sat alone in his room, sitting on his bed and studying the Book of the Ancients. He was practicing a new spell to summon different weapons when Vrax knocked on the door.

‘Come in!’ Comet continued to work on the spell, not taking his eyes off the book. Vrax sat down next to him.

“Hi babe,”

‘Hey,’ Comet smiled, making a few hand motions and conjuring up what looked like half of a dagger. ‘Ugh! This is the sixth time I’ve done this and it’s still not working!’

“What are you trying to do?” Vrax asked, looking down at the book.

Comet pressed his hands together, which made the half dagger disappear between his palms. ‘Trying to get this spell to work. It’s supposed to let me summon other weapons besides the one that I was assigned by the ancients,’

“Why would you wanna do that? You already have your weapon,”

‘Well it’s in the book so why not?’

“I guess that makes sense…”

‘It does to me so that’s what matters,’ Comet closed the book, leaning onto Vrax. He wrapped an arm around Comet’s shoulder. “Well I’m sure you’ll do great,”

Comet smiled. ‘Thank you… I’ll try again,’ Comet opened the book again to the same page, made a few hand gestures, and finally, the full dagger appeared in his hands. ‘It worked!’ he grinned, bouncing up and down.

Vrax grinned. “Nice job! It looks so cool!”

‘Thanks! But I can do something even cooler, wanna see?’ “Yeah!” Vrax bounced in excitement.

Comet stood up, standing in the middle of his room and conjuring his staff. He spun it and swung it around in the air a few times before spelling out Vrax’s name in sparkly purple letters in the air.

Vrax cheered, clapping with a grin. “Awesome! Stop being so cool, it isn’t fair,”

‘Well like I said, I can teach you some basic magic and levitation stuff if you want me to,’ Comet made the staff disappear, sitting back down on the bed next to Vrax.

“You should, pleeeaase,”

‘Alright, you wanna learn right now? We don’t have anything else we need to be doing, I don’t think,’

“Sure! Sounds fun!”

‘Great, so do you want to learn how to make light? It was the first thing I learned to do, and it can branch off into other spells like what I just did with my staff,’ Vrax nodded quickly, eager to learn the spell.

‘Alright so let’s start with-’ the door suddenly burst open by Lance literally kicking it in.

“HEY GUYS, WE’RE PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE, GET YOUR GAY ASSES OUT HERE,” Lance shouted.

Vrax cheered loudly and picked Comet up, running out to the others.

Everyone was already sitting in a circle, an empty bottle in the middle of them. ‘Really? Spin the bottle? I was busy, you know,’ Comet wiggled out of Vrax’s arms and sat down on the floor in the circle.

“Well now you’re doing this, who wants to go first?” Lance asked, pointing at the bottle. Nobody answered.

“Alright, I’ll go first,” Keith grabbed the bottle, spinning it roughly and almost breaking it. ‘Be careful, I don’t want glass to fly everywhere,’ Comet watched as the bottle spun around.

It stopped on Lance.

“You know what? Fuck it,” Keith jumped at Lance, and we all know where that’s gonna go.

‘Aaand we’re not coming back from that, who wants to go next?’ Comet asked, picking up the bottle.

“No no, Lance goes next. We gotta wait,” Hunk pointed at the two on the floor. ‘This may be a while, then,’ Comet rolled his eyes while Keith and Lance made out.

Keith pulled away a few minutes later, blushing darkly. “S-sorry guys,” he sat closer to Lance, staring at the ground.

“Thanks, we definitely needed to see that,” Allura sighed. “Welp, my turn now,” Lance smirked, picking up the bottle and spinning it. It stopped on Comet. Lance wiggled his eyebrows at him.

‘Uhhh…’ Comet blushed. Vrax tightened his grip on Comet’s hand while Pidge laughed.

‘It’s fine babe, it’s just a game,’ Comet smiled gently at Vrax, leaning over to Lance and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Lance chuckled, grabbing Comet by the shoulders and kissing him again, roughly.

Vrax growled. “What the hell are you doing, Lance?!”

Lance pulled away with a smirk. “What? Can’t I get a little prince action too?” Comet sat in shock with a heavy blush.

Vrax glared at him and pulled Comet closer. “Do you have an off button for how horny you are or are you just like that all the time?”

‘Vrax please calm down, it’s just a game,’ Comet held Vrax’s hand, kissing it softly. ‘Do you want to keep playing? Or should we find something else to play?’

“Whatever you want to do… I just don’t like how heavy it was… he did that just to make me mad, I swear,” Vrax leaned onto Comet, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

‘I think if we all just chill, it’ll be fine. We’re just trying to have fun, right?’ Vrax nodded, shooting a death glare at Lance. “Fun,”

Comet smiled, taking the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Pidge. ‘You trust Pidge, right?’

“Of course I do,” Vrax smiled at Comet. Pidge scooted closer to Comet, gently kissing him and scooting back away quickly.

Comet smiled at Pidge, then looked back at Vrax. ‘See? Not everyone is a horny jackass. I think all we needed was just-” he stopped speaking mid-sentence, frozen in place and staring off into nowhere, eyes wide. He started to fall backwards, but Vrax and Keith caught him before he could hit the floor.

Comet stayed motionless for a couple minutes, then blinked back into reality. ‘...Nebulara…’

“What about her? What happened? Are you ok?” Vrax asked. ‘She’s alive… Nebulara is alive! I saw her, she was trying to contact me! I know where she is! We have to go save her!’

Allura smiled brightly. “Then lead the way,”

‘She’s on a Galra military ship. With these two generals named… Arex and Zhantel… she isn’t far from here!’ Comet stood up quickly.

Vrax immediately froze in place, tensing up. “Their names are… what now…?” ‘Arex and Zhantel, why? Do you know them?’

“I’m not going,”

“Why not? We need everyone’s help, that includes you,” Allura stood up as well.

“Guys, I am not going on that ship,” Vrax began to shake.

‘Vrax, what’s the matter? Why can’t you come with us?’ Comet knelt down by Vrax’s side, taking his hands into his own.

“Those are my parents…” Tears began to form in his eyes, and he covered his face with his hands. ‘Your… parents…?’ Comet froze, his eyes wide in shock.

Vrax nodded, trying not to cry in front of everyone. Comet wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him close.

“I’m so sorry…” ‘Please don’t be sorry… you don’t need to be…’ Comet looked over at everyone else in the room while still hugging Vrax. He directed his telepathy to them all except Vrax. ‘Guys, what do we do?’

Vrax sniffed. “I’m ruining everything…”

Allura turned to steer the ship towards the small fleet of Galra military ships, anxiously looking back at Vrax and Comet. “Will you be alright?” she asked.

‘I’ll be fine, but I don’t know about Vrax. I’m sorry Vrax, but I have to get my sister back,’ Comet placed his hand gently on the side of Vrax’s face.

Vrax stared up at his boyfriend. “Does that mean I still have to go…?”

‘If you don’t think you can… then you don’t have to…’

“I feel like I might have to,”

‘Please don’t if you don’t think you can. I don’t want you to have do something you can’t do. We can go without you. I’ll have Jet, we’ll be fine,’

“But you don’t know your way around the ship… and I don’t want to give them the satisfaction of how horrible they made me feel…”

‘Just… just do what you know is best for you,’

“Are you okay? I’m really sorry, Comet…”

‘I’m fine… I just want my sister back… she’s all I have left…’ Comet shook his head. ‘Please don’t be sorry. You have nothing you need to apologize for,’

Vrax paused for a moment. “I’ll go. I’ll go for you,”

‘Are you sure?’ “Yes, I’m sure,”

‘Alright… just promise you’ll stay safe,’ Vrax nodded. “And I promise I won’t do anything stupid,”

‘I’m gonna have to trust you on that,’ Comet kissed Vrax, then stood back up.

The paladins all got ready to leave while Allura spoke with Comet about the plans.

Comet directed his telepathy at Allura so that nobody else could hear him. ‘Are you sure we should be letting Vrax come with us? I don’t know if he has the mental stability to do this. I mean, he hasn’t told me much about his parents, but from what I’ve gathered, he has some very bad memories with them,’

Allura spoke in a quiet tone. “I’m not sure. All I can say is that I think it’s best for him to make the decision for himself. Who knows, maybe going will help him get over whatever fears he may have about seeing them,”

‘You’re right… how much longer until we’re there? Do I have time to talk to him really quick?’

Allura smiled at Comet. “Of course. We have a bit until we get there, so you’ll have time,”

‘Alright. Thank you,’ he rushed off to go find Vrax. He approached Vrax’s room, softly knocking on the door.

‘Hey can I talk to you for like, two seconds?’

“Yeah,”

Comet opened the door and stepped inside. 'I just wanted to thank you for coming with us to help. I know you're not on good terms with your family, but putting that aside to help me get my sister back... I can't thank you enough. Once she's back with us, I'm sure she'd love to be friends with you,' he smiled.

Vrax smiled back. "Anything for you, babe. I'll help you find your way through the ship, and I really hope she doesn't hate me?"

‘It’ll be fine, Vrax. She loves everybody,’

“That’s great then,” Vrax hugged Comet tightly. He hugged him back. ‘I'm gonna go grab Jet, I'll be back before we leave,' he pulled him down to give him a quick kiss, then hurried off to get the white wolf named Jet from his room.

Allura notified everyone that they had reached the fleet, and the paladins got out.

Comet looked down at Jet. ‘We’re getting her back today, Jet. We won’t be alone anymore,’ he took a deep breath, then headed out to follow the paladins with Jet by his side.


	4. Chapter Three

“So where do we need to go? Is she in the holding cells or somewhere else?” Vrax asked Comet as they moved from the castle to the cells of the military ship.

‘She should be in the holding cells, if she hasn’t moved in the past ten minutes,’ Comet conjured his staff into his hands, ready to fight.

“Good. So we need to go this way. Paladins, split up through the hallways for defense. Allura, Comet, and I will make our way to the cells,” Comet nodded and Vrax led them through the ship to the cells.

“Which one?”

‘That one,’ Comet pointed to a cell at the end of the room. 

He ran quickly to the cell with Jet following closely. He took out a dagger from under his shawl and stabbed the lock panel, which opened the cell door. Inside, Nebulara sat in the corner meditating. Her clothes were tattered and torn, and her skin was bruised and bloody. 

'Neb...?' 

The woman looked up. "Comet...? Is that really you?" 

Comet ran over to her, hugging her tightly with tears in his eyes. 'I missed you so much, Neb...'

Vrax watched with a slight smile, and Allura stood stunned in gay silence.

Jet ran directly into the two, knocking them both over and licking Nebulara's face. She laughed, petting the wolf. "Jet!"

"Guys, I'm really glad you’re finally seeing each other again, but if we stay here any longer and are this loud, I really don’t want to know what’s going to happen." Vrax looked around the room, hoping none of the guards would show up.

“Right, sorry. Reunion later, get out now" Nebulara stood up, helping Comet get up as well. They all began to rush out, and as they were almost back to the castle, they were stopped by guards.

Nebulara summoned her rapier and Comet stood in a fighting stance with his staff. Vrax growled while extending his claws.

Jet pounced onto the guards, while Comet lunged at them with the end of his staff glowing purple, and Nebulara blasted them with her rapier. Vrax slashed into them with his claws, killing them quickly.

The three backed away once they had killed all the guards. “That works too, I guess,” Allura shrugged.

They all ran to the end of the ship, waiting for the paladins. The five soon showed up, following quickly.

‘We aren’t forgetting anyone, are we?’ Comet asked, looking around for anyone that might be missing.

“Doesn’t look like it. Let’s go,” Vrax shook his head.

Before they could all get back on the ship, two Galra generals showed up right next to Comet, Nebulara and Jet. 

"And just where do you think you're going?" The woman said, grabbing Nebulara by the arm and yanking her back. 

"Is this your sweet brother you've been talking about for so long? The one who was going to rescue you? Pathetic," The man laughed. Comet froze upon seeing the two. It was them. 

"You... it was you!" His voice was cracked, yet somehow soft at the same time. This was the first time he'd spoken in years, but his voice was still gentle as ever, even when broken and yelling. “You killed our parents!”

Vrax gasped, frozen in fear. “L-let her go!”

"Oh Vrax, you poor thing. You've made friends with these pathetic creatures. We should have killed you when we had the chance," Arex took out a dagger and held it to Nebulara's neck. 

"Give me back my sister!" Comet lunged at the two, staff in hand. Zhantel stepped forward and the two clashed weapons, stopping Comet from getting any closer. Zhantel shoved Comet backwards, forcing him away from Nebulara.

"They aren't pathetic! You are! Let her go!" He grabbed a knife from his pocket, pointing it directly at Zhantel.

"Try anything else and the queen dies" Arex held the dagger closer to Nebulara's neck. Unbeknownst to them, Jet was sneaking around behind Arex. He pounced on her, knocking the dagger out of her hand and shoving Nebulara out of her grasp

Vrax shoved Zhantel to the ground, stomping on his chest to keep him down. “Comet! Grab her and run!”

Comet grabbed Nebulara and ran with her back to the ship with Jet by their side.

Vrax stared down at his father, growling under his breath. "Go back to your ship, you vile, disgusting creatures,”

"You shouldn't forget that you're Galra too. You're just as vile as you say we are," Zhantel stood up with a smirk, leaving back to their ship with Arex.

Vrax retreated back to the castle, immediately breaking down into tears, falling to his knees.

After getting Nebulara to a safe place in the ship, Comet ran back to Vrax. He gasped, kneeling down by his side and hugging him tightly.

"I'm just like them... I don't deserve to live..." Vrax was shaking, pulling at his hair. "Vrax... Vrax please don't think like that, you're nothing like them..." Comet pulled him closer, speaking instead of using telepathy.

"I'm a Galra... I'm a mistake... you know it's true…”

"Vrax, you're my boyfriend. I love you more than anything in this world, and I'm telling you this from the bottom of my heart. You're not a mistake. You're a beautiful ray of sunshine in this horrible, dark universe. Without you, I would still be alone on Triton, not even knowing if my sister was alive. You gave me hope. You gave me a reason to keep going. You're so important to me and it hurts me to know that you think of yourself like this,"

Vrax pulled him into a tight hug, crying softly into his shoulder. "I love you so much... I'm so sorry... thank you, Comet. I just... I don’t want to be like my parents. I don’t want you to think I'm anything like that,”

"And I don't. Not at all. You're nothing like them, I promise" he paused. "As the prince of Triton, son of Astro and Solaris Metara, I, Comet Metara, give you the highest gesture of honor a Tritonan can give to a loved one," he kissed Vrax on the forehead, a bright purple light emitting from the point of the kiss. It soon faded away and Comet held Vrax's face in his hands. "I give you part of my soul,”

Vrax blushed darkly, a high pitched squeal emitting from his throat as he tackled Comet. "I love you so much. That was so sweet I might explode," He smiled brightly.

Comet smiled back, wrapping his arms around Vrax. "I'm glad you appreciate it. It takes a lot to bind two souls that aren't of the same race, but at least it worked," he laughed weakly.

"Are you alright?" Vrax stroked Comet’s face worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine... a lot has happened today... I just need to lay down... Talking is a lot harder than I remembered it being,”

"I'm still not used to that by the way. Let's go. Snuggle and comfort time." Vrax lifted Comet over his shoulder.

"Why do you feel the need to carry me everywhere...?" Comet sighed.

“Because you love it,” “Is it because I’m short?”

"No. It's because you're my short boyfriend and carrying you let's me know you're definitely safe,”

“It’s because I’m short,” “Shh, you like being carried,”

Comet groaned in defeat. “Are we there yet??”

Vrax nodded and opened the door, laying Comet down on the bed and sitting close to him. "Thank you" Comet. laughed quietly, snuggling closer to Vrax

Vrax laid with Comet, holding him close. "It's no problem,"

He closed his eyes in content. "By the way, now that we're soul bound, you can't leave me,"

"Good news for me. I never want to leave. I was more afraid that you'd leave me,"

"Why would I leave you? I love you way too much,”

"I don't know. I'm too angry? I'm a Galra? I'm stubborn?"

"That's just who you are, though. It's why I love you,"

"I love you too. Thank you for... not killing me when I kinda invaded your planet. I'm glad we got this far. And now you're stuck with me forever,"

"Well I'm stuck with someone I love, that's all I'd ever want,"

"Comet, no offense but you're really fucking cute and I want to die,"

"Please don't die because I'm cute"

"Too late, I can feel it taking over. You've killed me." Vrax played dead, clutching his heart.

“No!” Comet flopped on top of Vrax’s chest. Vrax smiled and trapped him in his arms. "If we're soul bound does that give me full permission to murder Lance if he tries anything?"

“Not really,” Comet laughed, wiggling around in Vrax’s arms. “Aww, why not?” Vrax pouted. 

"Because, believe it or not, murder is very highly frowned upon where I come from,” “But not where I’m from,”

"Ah yes, but you see, I created the soul bond. Therefore, we must follow my planet's traditions of not murdering and or maiming of rivals,"

"Rivals? He’s not my rival!"

"Sure seems like it," Comet chuckled.

"Nope. Because I don't need to fight for your love. I already have that,” "Well you never knowww~ Lance is pretty cute" Comet teased

Vrax glared. "Reminder that you are stuck with me."

"I know I know, I'm just messing with you. I'd never leave you," Comet kissed him. Vrax kissed back happily.

They both pulled away with smiles on their faces. "I'm feeling much better now" "I'm very glad."

"Can we go check on Neb?" 

"I'm actually right here. And what exactly is going on?" Nebulara stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "Neb! You're better!" Comet sat up. "And you seem to be pretty content cuddling with a Galra," she glared at Vrax.

Vrax hissed to himself, hiding behind Comet. "I knew she wouldn't like me..."

"Vrax no, let me talk to her," Comet stood up, stepping over to Nebulara. 

"Neb-" "You're dating a Galra? Do you have any idea how stupid that is?" "Neb, let me talk-" "Don't you remember what they did to our people?!" "Neb!" "What about our parents! What would they-" Nebulara I love him! We're soul bound!"

"I'm not like other Galra. I landed on your planet to escape them. I hate what they did and I'm really sorry."

Nebulara glanced back at Vrax, then back to Comet, who had small tears forming in his eyes. She sighed. 

"If you really love him... I'll accept this" Comet grinned, hugging Nebulara. "Thank you! Thank you sis!" "Now now, enough with that. At least I know he's worthy," she looked back at Vrax. "You should feel special, kid. Barely anybody has been deemed worthy of being soul bound to a Metara,”

Vrax blushed. “Really? I’m special?”

Comet nodded, turning to face Vrax. "Soul binding was a common practice used on Triton, but almost nobody has been able to do it with a member of the royal family" 

Nebulara crossed her arms with a small smile, continuing her brother’s statement. "The only way a soul bond can work is if the ancients foresaw the two to be together. For someone to be worthy of being a Metara's soulmate, it has to have been written in the stars for it to happen. Literally,"

"What?! Babe you didn't tell me that! Is there anything else I have to know about this soul thing?" He smiled playfully.

“Well there's quite a bit that goes into it, I didn't explain it all because there's so much to explain" he laughed, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Well while you two talk, I'm gonna go find that really pretty Altean girl. What was her name?" Nebulara asked

Allura ran in. "Allura! I'm... Allura." She blushed. Vrax raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't believe we've properly been introduced yet. I'm Nebulara," she shook Allura's hand. 

Comet leaned over to Vrax. "How long has she been waiting for that?" He whispered

"She's been outside the door since Nebulara walked in," He chuckled. Allura nodded, smiling and speechless.

Nebulara giggled, smiling at Allura. "My head may be a little banged up from being in captivity for so long, but I definitely know when the stars have aligned. And they seem to have done so in your eyes,”

"Then maybe you should get as close as possible to them?" Allura winked playfully, apparently not as good at pick up lines.

Nebulara chuckled. "Why don't we go somewhere else so we can work on your pickup lines and leave the boys alone?" 

"Yeah, leave the boys alone!" Comet's voice cracked halfway through the sentence.

Allura nodded and dragged Nebulara off. 

Vrax smiled. "Well, at least your sister is doing fine. You, however, sound like you're going through second puberty,"

Comet huffed. "I haven't talked in six years, don't laugh at me!" “It’s funny, you have to admit that,”

"It's not funny!" His voiced cracked again and he blushed. He flopped face down onto the bed, groaning loudly. "You just need to practice talking more is all,”

"Talking is stupid!" Comet’s voice was muffled from his face being in the blankets

"But I like your voice. Your real voice. Cracks and all." Vrax gently rubbed Comet's back. Comet groaned quietly, flipping over to lay on his back. "I swear to the ancients, if you get any cheesier you'll be just like my sister,"

"Says the one who lectured me on how much he loves me,"

"That's because you were having a panic attack, I had to calm you down somehow," he sat up. "Also because I love you"

"I love you too but it doesn't erase the fact that you did it,"

"You were crying! It was a moment of weakness for all of us!" Vrax chuckled. "Okayyy,"  
Comet scoffed playfully, crossing his arms.

"You're the one who soul bonded us, just sayin," "That's because you wouldn't be able to, you're not Tritonan,”

“Let me rephrase that: You did it without asking because you love me that much,”

"It was the will of the ancestors! The stars said it was gonna happen!"

Vrax nuzzled him. "Why can't you just admit you're cheesy?"

"Because the ancestors said so!" Comet wiggled around like a distressed slug. "Why do you never wanna touch me, it's not like I'm gross,”

“It’s not that, I'm just wiggling," "Yeah, you're worse than a worm sometimes."  
"No I'm not!" Comet blushed.

Vrax tickled him playfully. Comet giggled, squirming. "N-no! No tickles! Haha!"

Vrax stopped after a few minutes. "I won!"

Comet groaned in defeat. "Only because you're a whole foot taller than me! I couldn't have moved!"

"I looove youu.~" Vrax chuckled.

Comet flopped on top of him, trying to trap him with his body. Vrax raised an eyebrow, pretending to be pinned down.

"Yeah, you better stay down! I'm the sheriff in these parts!" He boasted playfully "Is that so?" Vrax smiled.

"Very so," Comet smirked. Vrax stared up at him happily.

"Stop looking at me like that, I have you trapped! You cannot move! You're under arrest!"

"Handcuff me officer. I am submitting to the law," Vrax smiled. "Wait no, not like that! No handcuffs!" Comet blushed

"I'm joking, baby. You're alright." He kissed Comet's cheek. Comet pouted, rolling over off of Vrax

"I love you.~" Comet sighed happily. “I love you too,”

Everything was alright.


End file.
